Warriors: A New Battle
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: The battle with Breezepelt is over and Sunheart, and Hawkfur are living peacefully in ThunderClan with their kits Firestorm, Swiftheart and Bronzepaw. But now a new enemy unlike anything the Clan has ever faced threatens them and Firestorm, Swiftheart and Bronzepaw must save their Clan, or risk losing the ones they love. Sequel to Hero's Rise.
1. Alliences

ThunderClan:

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
Apprentice: Vineleaf- cream tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes

Warriors:

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray and white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black and white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-wery pale gray tom with black stripes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Bronzepaw-bronze furred she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryfrost-ginger she-cat

Moleclaw-brown and cream tom  
Apprentice: Oakpaw-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lilytail-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedfoot-very pale ginger she-cat

Ambertail-light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Snowfoot-light brown tom with white patches, white left forepaw and green eyes.

Dewheart-silver tom with lush green eyes.

Leafwing-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowmoon-gray black striped tabby with amber eyes

Sunheart-golden she-cat with beautiful blue eyes  
Apprentice: Russetpaw-flame-colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hawkfur-brown tom with bright blue eyes, formally of WindClan

Darkfur-black she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftheart-brown tom with

Flamestorm- flame-colored tom with bright blue eyes

Queens:

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with jet black paws

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

WindClan:

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

RiverClan:

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Apprentice: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

**Hey guys. I'm finally getting to do the sequel. I hope you guys like this just as good as Hero's Rise. :)**

**Also this has the option to be a crossover. So just be aware that I might change it into a crossover between Warriors and Beyblade Metal Fight because of the other crossover. So, even if you don't like Beyblade Metal Fight, give this story a chance.**


	2. Chapter 1

Flamestorm sat in the ThunderClan camp gazing around at his peaceful Clanmates. There was a large crowd around Squirrelfllight as cats got their duties for the day. Flamestorm got up to join them when the sky turned blood red, making him freeze. Shadowy cats with glowing evil eyes of all colors ran into the camp, causing the whole Clan to scatter. Everybody made it out except for Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Vineleaf, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool, Sunheart, Hawkfur, Swiftheart and Bronzepaw. The shadowy cats surrounded them and Flamestorm watched in horror as they slaughtered the cats he cared about. Flamestorm growled but froze with fear as the shadowy cats turned and leaped toward him. Flamestorm shut his eyes tight.

"Flamestorm!" Flamestorm's eyes shot open as somebody called his name. He saw Swiftheart and Darkfur standing over him. "Finally! Thought you'd never wake up," Swiftheart meowed.

Flamestorm stayed silent for a moment. _What was that dream about?_ Flamestorm pushed the dream to the back of his mind. _It was just a nightmare. Nothing important._ He got up and shook his fur out. "What are our duties today?" he asked.

"We're all part of a training group along with the apprentices, their mentors, and Cloudtail and Bumblestripe," Darkfur explained. "Cloudtail and Bumblestripe thought it'd be a good idea to practice our fighting moves together along with the apprentices."

Flamestorm nodded, following the two out of the warriors' den and over to where the others of the group were waiting. Russetpaw had pinned Oakpaw to the ground and Bronzepaw was pacing around the two, excitement in her eyes.

"Let's go," Cloudtail meowed once they all arrived. He led them to the training hollow.

"Alright, we're going to work on our teamwork skills," Bumblestripe began. "You can't always win a battle by yourself. Sometimes you need help. The same goes for hunting."

"If you see that a Clanmate needs help you should help them, even if it means abandoning your own battle," Cloudtail added. "We'll have two teams. Bumblestripe will lead one and Sunheart will lead the other. I'll watch you to see what we need to work on. Moleclaw, Swiftheart, Darkfur and Oakpaw are on Bumblestripe's team. Flamestorm, Dovewing, Bronzepaw and Russetpaw, you're with Sunheart." Cloudtail then pointed to the tree. "The first team to have a member climb up to the first branch wins. I'll give you a moment to come up with a plan."

"Gather around," Sunheart's team went into a huddle and so did Bumblestripes. "Alright, we need a strategy. Anybody have an idea they'd like to share?" Sunheart asked.

"We need the fastest runner to head toward the tree," Dovewing meowed.

"Well..." Russetpaw shuffled her paws a little.

"Go on, Russetpaw. What do you have in mind?" Sunheart prompted her apprentice.

"Maybe we need a create a diversion so that a cat can get to the tree," Russetpaw suggested. "Like having one cat run directly toward the tree, making the other team go after that cat, and then another cat sneaking around the edge of he hollow toward the tree."

"That sounds like it could work," Flamestorm piped up, smiling at Russetpaw. Russetpaw smiled, shyly, and looked away.

"Good work, Russetpaw," Sunheart praised, smiling proudly at her apprentice. "Here's what we'll do. Flamestorm, I want you to race toward the tree as fast as you can. Try to draw all the attention to you. Dovewing, Russetpaw and I will run by your side as if we're trying to protect you. Meanwhile, Bronzepaw, I want you to sneak around the edge of the hollow to the tree. Don't do it right away though. Start out by running beside me closer to the edge of the hollow. When the fighting breaks out, that's when you slip into the shadows and head for the tree."

Bronzepaw nodded, looking as if she might burst with excitement. They all then looked at Bumblestripe's team, who had just finished their meeting too.

"Are we ready?" Cloudtail asked. Everyone nodded and couched down, facing the tree. "On your mark! Get set! Go!" he yowled and both teams dashed forward.

Flamestorm dashed toward the tree. Sunheart and Bronzepaw were on his left while Dovewing and Russetpaw were on his right. Flamestorm saw out of the corner of his eye that Swiftheart had been chosen to race toward the tree. _Of course he was chosen! We're both half WindClan! _Flamestorm could see that his teammates were starting to get into fights. Sunheart tussled with Bumblestripe, Russetpaw swiped at her brother and Dovewing fought with both Darkfur and Moleclaw. _I have to buy Bronzepaw some time, _Flamestorm thought.

"I can't believe they chose you, This'll be easy!" Flamestorm taunted, glancing over at Swiftheart. Swiftheart growled and turned so he was in Flamestorm's path.

"I'll show you easy!" he snapped, launching himself at Flamestorm. Flamestorm ducked under his brother's paws and continued to head toward the tree. He could see Bronzepaw in the shadows of a bush not far from the tree.

"Go Bronzepaw!" Flamestorm whispered as he stopped in front of the tree, hoping nobody had noticed her yet.

"Bronzepaw's going to get there first!" Swiftheart gasped to Flamestorm's dismay. Bronzepaw's head darted up and she looked at Flamestorm. There was a determined look in her eyes. Flamestorm nodded, ignoring Swiftheart, who was charging toward them. _Go for it, Bronzepaw._

Bronzepaw ran toward Flamestorm and Flamestorm lowered his head down. He allowed Bronzepaw to step up onto his head. Once she was there he threw his head up into the air, launching Bronzepaw toward the branch.

"No!" Swiftheart yowled as he leaped at Bronzepaw. Bronzepaw clung to the tree trunk and stared wide-eyed at Swiftheart, not sure what to do. Flamestorm leaped up and intercepted Swiftheart, pinning his brother to the ground.

"Go Bronzepaw!" he shouted. Bronzepaw nodded and climbed up until she was on the first branch. Everybody stopped fighting and looked up at her. Pride shined in Bronzepaw's eyes and Sunheart and Dovewing gazed at her, both looking very proud.

"Sunheart's team wins!" Cloudtail declared. Bronzepaw yowled and leaped down out of the tree, running over to her team which had gathered.

"Great work, Bronzepaw," Russetpaw mewed.

"You had the idea," Bronzepaw pointed out. "And Flamestorm gave me a boost and intercepted Swiftheart.

"You all did well," Dovewing chimed in, smiling.

"You sure did," Sunheart purred.

"We should've noticed that Bronzepaw was missing," Oakpaw growled with frustration.

"And we should've paid more attention to Swiftheart and Flamestorm. He got drawn into battle but nobody was there to take over for him," Moleclaw added.

"I think that's enough training for today. Let's head back," Cloudtail decided, leading the way back to camp. Flamestorm fell in beside Russetpaw.

"You did great today," he whispered before trotting up to join his mother and Bumblestripe.

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
